


Superpower Couple

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Height difference, Nicknames, Teen Wolf Femslash Week August 2015, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is a student by day and the ass-kicking superheroine "Kitsune" by night. Her roommate, best friend, and crush is Allison, who also dons a costume to fight crime as "the Huntress." The media--from TV to Tumblr--is clamoring for a superhero team-up between the two, but neither of them know about the other's secret life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Allison adjusted the volume on the computer so Kira could hear the news from the bathroom. 

“Today, Berkeley’s own superhero--the young woman nicknamed 'the Lightning Bolt' on the campus of UC Berkeley and the surrounding area--rescued a man from an assault by several students outside a bar. ABC7 KGO has secured an interview with the college hero, who was first in a growing trend of patron heroes for the university. Here’s Lisa Mitchell with the moped-riding vigilante,” the man on the screen reported. Kira daubed concealer onto a blemish while Allison watched the camera cut to a tall blond reporter and the Lightning Bolt.

“I’m actually called Kitsune,” the girl clarified. She stood with her arms crossed and smiled nervously when she spoke. The Kitsune wore a simple outfit that looked like it had been assembled from clothes purchased at second-hand stores: a black tank top under a black hoodie, black leggings patterned with yellow lightning bolts, a black beanie over dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a yellow cloth half-mask with fraying edges. 

“Where does that name come from?” the reporter asked. The girl--Allison thought she couldn’t be any older than twenty, and looked even younger at her stature of about five-two--explained that the name originated from Japanese mythology before the reporter steered the conversation to the amazing superpowers the Kitsune displayed. She had taken down three assailants with a bolt of lightning pulled straight from the power lines! 

“That’s amazing!” Allison exclaimed. She absentmindedly reached into her bag of cheesy popcorn and ate a whole handful. With a full mouth, she continued: “That’s how she takes down criminals when she’s so small.”

“Small?” Kira asked from the bathroom. Her voice echoed off the tile into the small student apartment. “She’s at least five-four. Like maybe five-five,” she defended. Allison leaned forward and saw Kira trying to arrange the strap of her tank top to cover a large purple-and-green bruise on her shoulder. How the hell had she gotten that?

“How would you know? You’re not even looking!” Allison teased.

“I saw pics of her online last week when she saved that freshman girl,” Kira explained.

“That was just down the street, right? I guess it’s cool that we’ve got ‘patron heroes.’” She formed air quotes around the last two words. 

“Yeah, she’s cool, sort of,” Kira shrugged on her way out of the bathroom. With her collection of comic books taking up a whole row on the bookshelf, Allison thought she’d be more excited to see UC Berkeley have its own ass-kicking girl superhero. UCLA already had, like, three. Hadn’t Kira been reading about that last week? And had she been reading about UCLA’s newer superhero who had followed in the Kitsune’s footsteps?

Kira emerged into the bedroom (well, bedroom slash living room slash kitchenette) and wearing a flowing green top and short-shorts. Her muscular legs extended into a pair of beat-up, electric-blue Chuck Taylors. They had been a birthday gift from Scott back during their senior year of high school and Kira had barely taken them off in the two years since. Allison smiled at Kira’s devotion to small kindnesses--and also at the way her thighs sloped up under her shorts. It was bad enough having a crush on her best friend, and worse that they were living together. Everyone including Lydia, Allison’s also-best-friend, told her it was the worst idea to date your roommate. Well, everyone except Scott, who was a hopeless romantic, and Malia, who didn’t really understand how social interactions worked. But they weren’t the best sources.

Allison forced herself to look away from her adorable roommate and her incredible legs and back to the laptop screen. She paid attention just in time to hear the reporter asking about Berkeley’s newest hero.

“Have you ever met the Huntress?” the reporter asked Kitsune.

“Oh? Um...no, I guess I’ve seen her around a couple times, but she stays out of my way,” Kitsune replied. “But I’d love to meet her!”

“Would you consider a team-up? A duo of superheroes would be powerful on these streets,” the reporter continued.

“I’d love to! I mean, if I can ever catch up to her,” Kitsune laughed a small, excited laugh. 

“She certainly is quick--and her aim with those arrows is incredible too. Well thank you, Kitsune, for your time.” Kitsune beamed again and the reporter introduced a new story while the camera panned away from her. Allison closed her laptop and checked the clock to make sure she had time before her first class.

“The Huntress is great, though. She just sneaks out of the shadows! Kitsune can’t do that,” Kira exclaimed. She posed like she was drawing an arrow back in a bow--with terrible form, Allison noted with a smile. She noticed, too, the bruise peeking out from underneath the strap of Kira’s tank top. Instinctively, Allison crossed the room to where Kira was standing and gently put her hand on Kira’s shoulder. 

Kira tipped her head back and looked up. When they were that close, their height difference was much more noticeable. Kira liked to take advantage of their full-head height gap by tucking her head under Allison’s chin when they hugged. She didn’t do that then, but she watched Allison’s eyes as she ran her fingers along the edge of the bruise. Allison touched softly enough that Kira would hardly feel it.

“What’s this from, K?” Allison murmured. She shouldn’t have stepped so close to Kira. The familiar smell of Kira’s ginger and honey shampoo was so distracting.

“Oh, you know, just...carrying a heavy backpack,” Kira replied, and Allison remembered that Kira was a terrible liar. She didn’t press it this time: Allison had been returning home with her own “inexplicable” bruises, and the fact that she was the Huntress was a big secret to keep.

Kira, to Allison’s surprise, looped her skinny arms around Allison’s waist and leaned her head against Allison’s chest. In response, Allison held her close with her arms around Kira’s shoulders.

“I’m okay, don’t worry,” Kira assured.

“Okay. But if someone is hurting you…” Allison began gravely.

Kira cut her off. “I know, I know. You’ll kick their ass. Don’t worry, I’d tell you if someone needed ass-kicking.” 

Allison smiled and rested her head on Kira’s chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kira leaned back on the couch and scrolled through Tumblr on her phone. That afternoon she had even seen a post heralding Kitsune as the superhero Berkeley needed. Then a friend she followed from school posted that she shipped Kitsune and the Huntress, which was uncomfortable but slightly flattering that someone was paying that much attention to them. But, really, Kira had never met the Huntress, as much as she wanted to, and as much as she admired that awesome black-and-purple costume. Maybe next time she went out in costume she could catch up to the Huntress and say hello--though the Huntress was a much quicker runner and might have actually owned a car, whereas Kira’s jaunts as the Kitsune were restricted by her moped, her nervous driving, and her poor sprinting skills.

The clock on the microwave showed that it was 12:30, and while Kira was in a tank top and pajama shorts Allison had yet to return home. Allison had pulled a few late nights recently, but had always been home before Kira was on her way to bed. Kira’s “where are you??” texts had grown more frantic question marks over the past half hour.

It took another half hour during which Kira dicked around on the "Kitsune" tag on Tumblr (only five posts about her and then mostly art and stories about the original myth), brushed her teeth, and actually straightened out the sheets on her bed before the door of the apartment slammed open. Kira jumped and sent her phone across the bed in surprise.

Allison staggered through the door with her right hand streaked with blood and her hair falling haphazardly out of her bun. 

“Oh my god, Allison!” Kira exclaimed as she rushed over to where Allison had just slammed the door closed again. She gently guided Allison towards the couch and Allison flopped down heavily. “What happened to you? Do we need to go to the emergency room?” Kira asked frantically. 

Allison shook her head tiredly. “I’m fine, just get the first aid kit. It’s worse than it looks,” she said with a wince. Kira frowned and hurried to grab the first aid kit and a wet washcloth from the bathroom. When she returned, Allison had shucked her black jacket and sat there in a purple tank top with blood streaked across her left bicep. Kira knelt on the couch beside her and began cleaning the blood from around the long, shallow wound.

“What happened?” she asked again.

“I climbed a fence and cut my arm on the way down,” Allison replied. “I shouldn’t need stitches, right?”

“I mean, I don’t know,” Kira was an art major, not a med student. “But I don’t think so? It looks like it just bled a lot but it’s not very deep. I’m going to use some antibacterial stuff now, okay?” she said. 

“Fuck, okay,” Allison replied. She took the wet, bloody washcloth and used it to clean off her right hand, which must have been bloody from holding the wound. 

Kira squeezed a glob of Neosporin onto her finger and quickly spread it across the wound. Allison hissed at the sting, but before she could complain Kira was wrapping gauze around her bicep and securing it with medical tape. 

“Just don’t move this around too much,” Kira warned. “And I’ll put a band-aid on it in the morning.”

“Thanks, K. Maybe you should switch majors,” Allison laughed. Kira almost punched her in the arm, but decided to roll her eyes instead. 

Kira stubbornly sent Allison to put on her pajamas while she cleaned up the first aid kit and threw the bloody rag in the sink. When she was done, Allison had returned to the couch with her hairbrush to do something about the mess on her head. Without speaking, Kira took the brush from Allison and Allison shifted so her back was to Kira. Kira had to push herself up on her knees to get the right angle at Allison’s hair while she carefully pulled it out of the bun and started gently brushing.

“Next time, just answer my texts, okay Alli? I got super worried,” Kira chastised quietly. She carefully worked her way through a knot and accidentally brushed her fingers against the back of Allison’s neck in the process. Allison shivered.

“Sorry,” Kira murmured.

“It’s okay,” Allison replied just as quietly. Something about that night in the dimly-lit living room necessitated quiet. “And I’m sorry. Next time I will.”

They fell into silence as Kira continued to brush Allison’s hair. She moved slowly in hopes that the moment might not end.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira pressed her palm to the hood of a car. Through the metal she could feel the dormant power in the battery like a line of ants running up her arm. The electricity was always a low, crawling hum in her veins that reverberated through her flesh and left her fingertips tingling even after her skin cooled. But at that moment heat built up her right arm as she extended her other arm out straight and sent a weak but precise line of lightning into the knee of a man running after a stumbling college student. The man tripped and slid across the concrete, skinning his palms and cursing as he did. Kira sent another quick, harmless bolt into his head and he fell limp against the sidewalk.

Kira pulled her phone from her sweatshirt pocket and dialed 911. Just as she did, a dark figure dropped from the roof of a one-story building and landed easily on the sidewalk. The streetlight flashed off a curve of metal and Kira saw the arc of a bow in the figure’s hand. The Huntress!

Kira was about to call out to her when the 911 operator picked up. She began hurrying after the Huntress.

“911, what is your emergency?” the operator asked.

“A man was attempting to assault a UC Berkeley student,” Kira reported. She gave the address and told the operator that he was lying on the street. “This is Kitsune, by the way,” she said through her labored breath. She could see the Huntress disappearing around a corner ahead, and she picked up the pace to the full extent of her sprinting ability.

The operator said the police would be there shortly and Kira hung up the phone. She kept it in her palm as she ran.

……

Allison knew she was being followed by Kitsune. But she also knew she couldn’t risk getting caught--if Kitsune was another UC Berkeley student, she might recognize Allison and end up spilling her secret. Kira would lose her mind if she knew Allison was risking her safety like that, and Allison’s parents...might be proud, actually. 

The footsteps behind Allison grew louder. Allison knew she could outrun Kitsune, but she also didn’t want to be getting chased across town all night. She ducked into an alleyway and pressed herself into the shadows. Moments later, Kitsune ran, panting, in front of the alley. Allison watched the streak of color as the girl sprinted past--black jacket, vibrant yellow leggings, battered electric-blue Chuck Taylors. And a black ponytail bouncing under a black beanie. 

_What the fuck?_

Allison stepped out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. “Kira!” she called, and Kitsune stumbled. 

“Who…?” Kira began as she turned.

Allison pulled off the purple half-mask she wore. “It’s me! What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

In response, Kira pulled off her own mask and shoved it in her pocket. “What the hell are _you_ doing?” she echoed. 

“I’m...the Huntress,” Allison countered awkwardly. She moved forward so she and Kira were standing close. She thought she heard the hum of a truck in the distance, but there was nothing in sight aside from a pair of drunk college dudes staggering along the sidewalk hand-in-hand. One of them belted “Call Me Maybe” in a slurred but nonetheless enthusiastic voice. Allison was abruptly reminded of Scott and Stiles. 

Kira crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was set in a stubborn frown, but Allison watched her break into a smile.

“I had no idea! How did I have no idea? That was so stupid oh my god! It was so obvious,” she exclaimed. She bobbed up on her toes like she did when she was excited.

“Yeah, it was so obvious! I came home covered in blood and I thought you’d find my arrows under my bed,” Allison replied. “But it was so stupid of me too! That bruise was huge, and you’re a terrible liar.”

“I know, I know, but I made it almost a month without you finding out. Plus, I was so cool--” Kira struck a superhero pose with her hands on her hips-- “that you copied me,” she teased. 

“I did not copy you!” Allison protested. By then, both of them had dissolved into laughter. Once Kira had recovered, she looked up at Allison.

“Are we going to give everyone the team-up they wanted?” Kira asked.

“Of course,” Allison replied. 

They were silent for a moment before Kira closed the gap between them and kissed Allison quickly. When she pulled away, she was blushing brighter than Allison had ever seen. 

Allison opened her eyes wide in surprise. She could still feel the brief warmth of Kira’s lips on hers, and she knew her own cheeks were flushing pink. 

“Um, sorry--” Kira stuttered. She pressed a hand to her forehead.

“No, it’s okay! I just didn’t know you liked me,” Allison replied.

“Yeah, I do like you, like, a lot, but I didn’t want to do anything, because we’re roommates, but then you said we should team up, and I thought that was a hint but maybe I was wrong,” Kira babbled.

“Don’t worry, Kira, I like you too,” Allison said with a grin. It felt good to actually say it now that she knew Kira liked her back. She’d trust Scott on this one--it would be okay. They were best friends, after all. 

“Oh my gosh, okay,” Kira exhaled heavily and smiled. She was still blushing furiously. 

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Allison asked. Kira beamed and nodded.

Allison cupped Kira’s face in her hands and gave her a long, slow kiss.

......

“So what you’re telling me,” Scott said through the phone, “is that you’re both superheroes, and also you’re dating, and also everyone knows your secret identities because someone caught you on camera kissing and now it’s all over the internet?”

Allison smiled and closed the door of the drier. She picked up the phone, grabbed the empty laundry basket, and headed towards the stairs. 

The news really was all over the internet--Tumblr, YouTube, Buzzfeed. A video of the two of them kissing, breaking apart, and then looking shocked at the camera. Then, of course, Allison advancing on the cameraman before the video cut out. The next day, other students stopped them on the sidewalk for high-fives and autographs. 

Kira poked her head out of the open apartment door when she heard Allison coming up the stairs. _I love you,_ she mouthed.

“Yeah,” Allison replied with a smile. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”


End file.
